


Theories I Have

by LoveFandoms828



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I loved writing these down, My opinions, Theories, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are my theories, for Villainous & OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes ♡





	1. What's Under Flug's Paperbag?

My theory is that, Flug has two different color eyes, a brown one & a blue one. And he has a long scar, from his cheek to over the middle of his nose. So, he wears the paperbag over his head and on his face because he thinks he is ugly (when he's not). He also does it to hide his scar that he probably got in the past. 

 


	2. Venomous/Shadowy Figure Theory

Everyone has their theories on why Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure are similar & how they may be connected in a way. Some people theorized that these two are the same person. 

Another theory someone (actually one of my favorite Fanfic writers xDD) came up with is that Shadowy Figure is a part of Venomous’ mind and he's just a negative part of him. (Sorry if I'm not saying this theory right & the person who came up with this theory is BChowdog. And that person wrote a Fanfiction about it called His Decision.) People also theorized that Laserblast has something to do with Shadowy Figure’s identity (that it isn't only Professor Venomous). 

These theories are interesting to me and I do agree with them in some ways. 

But, I have a theory of my own that I've been thinking about for awhile now. I know some people have thought about this theory too. 

Tho I may not have a lot of evidence, I still hope some of you guys agree with me xD 

My theory is that Venomous and Shadowy Figure are related, that they're brothers. 

They have similar looks (like skin color & body type), tho they are different shades of it, Venomous being dark purple while Shadowy Figure is grayish-purple. They both are tall with slender bodies. And their voices are almost the same. 

I really think this is a very interesting theory and could be possible, if you think about it enough (xDD). 

Anyway, what do you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this theory :) 

 


End file.
